Economic boom for the Falleen Federation
Rick Drudge here, coming to you with an exclusive interview with King Bisz Aldaris. As you may well remember we came to you with a story of the bankruptcy of the Falleen Federation. It appears the Falleen Federation under the expert and inspirational leadership of King Aldaris has turned that around and now the Falleen Federation has expanded its empire on many worlds increased its population and instituted a new tax program that is working better than economist forcasted. We sent our Editor in Chief Falin Dorn out to interview the King and get a take on his drastic change for the better. We go to the interview now. Your Majesty, thank you so much for agreeing to this interview. It is a genuine pleasure to have you here. Now Your Majesty, we’ve all heard about the Federation’s massive construction boom in recent times…what were the reasons behind the Federation’s recent massive push? Bisz: The recent expansion of our economy is a natural progression of what has been happening in the Federation for quite some time now. We have begun to put behind us the internal squabbles that plagued Falleen’s past. We, and by that I mean the Falleen Clans that choose to participate in the Federation, work together instead of competing with one another. This unity has unlocked the potential we have always had, but were too preoccupied to notice. Has the Federation seen any increase in recruiting along with the positive publicity it has seen with this major effort? Bisz: The amount of publicity has been minimal because we prefer our privacy. This interview is the first time news of our economic growth will be broadcast outside of Falleen space. To answer the question, we have actually taken some steps to reduce the number of recruits who wish to join us. What we have seen in a healthy increase in the number of quality Officers within our ranks. It was only the hard work of these Officers that made the economic growth possible. Do you believe that this push will help keep the Federation secure in the long term? Bisz: Security of the Falleen people and our multi-species Federation is of course a long-term goal of my administration. Economic strength is the foundation that security is based on. Do you believe that other powers will be attempting to vie for any space that they can within the territory you so recently conquered? Bisz: We have conquered no territory. Are there any powers in particular that the Federation is looking out for? Bisz: No. Do you feel that the Falleen Federation will continue to grow stronger as time progresses? Bisz: That is the plan, yes. Who do you feel is the Federation’s greatest opponent at this time, and why? Bisz: At this time no hostilities exist between the Falleen Federation and any other government or organization. Is there anyone within the Federation in particular to whom you’d like to give at least partial credit for its recent successes, or do you feel that everyone played an equal part in them? Bisz: I will mention by name only my recently retired Prime Minister, Lord Max Fors. He was an excellent leader and did much for the Federation and for me. As to our key people, they know who they are and how much their work is appreciated. I give them full credit for our successes. What can the people of the galaxy expect to hear about the Falleen Federation in the coming months? Bisz: Hopefully very little. We have our corner of the galaxy and wish only to be allowed to develop here as we choose. However if history teaches us anything it is that others might take issue with our plans. ---- Hacked by: Kiara Karrde Faction: Galactic Tabloid Publications Date: Year 7 Day 201 Location Unknown Category:Social News